Secret "Masters of Extinction" war
During the time of the First Cartoonian War, Chernabog led his forces of darkness against the High Council of Gods. Information on that war is already known as it is. But behind the scenes, there was another war going on at the time that was lesser known to the worlds. This battle was said to have occured during the Dinosaur War. When Chernabog fought in the war, he managed to persuay several members of the High Council to join the forces of darkness. The most loyal of these defecting gods to the dark lord was Diamond Ryugu, leader of the Dinosaur Transformer offshoots, the Dragozaurs. Ryugu was one of Chernabog's biggest supporters during the demon's days as Lucifer, archangel of light, and he continued to serve his lord after the angel fell into the Void. Ryugu fought with cruelty and anger to appease his lord's desires, but in the end, he too was thrown into Hell with the rest of the Darkspawn Lords. But in reality, he was the last to be thrown in, as he witnessed his master's sealing within Bald Mountain before he fell into Hell. Once Ryugu got trapped in Hell, he got angry at how his former God allies could treat Chernabog with such disdain. This rage and contempt somehow managed to create a Dark Portal that freed Ryugu from Hell. Once he was out of there, Ryugu decided to reassemble his Dragozaur forces that had been discontinued after the first war ended. Once his forces had been called back together, Ryugu amde up a plan to free Chernabog from Bald Mountain. He would target worlds that were still in their Prehistoric ages, drain their life force from their world hearts, and then gather up enough life force energy to free Chernabog. However, the One quickly became alerted to Ryugu's schemes, and contacted Primus of the transformers universes to send down several stasis pods harboring Dinobot protoforms down to a Prehistoric Earth world, then have the protoforms scan dinosaurs and prehistoric mammals from that world so that they could have alt. forms. The protoforms were very selective on what beast mode to scan, because they had to find the beast mode with the particular character trait that suited the Dinobot within. These traits include courage, friendship, wisdom, etc, etc. Once the protoforms had scanned their beast modes, they emerged as an all new type of transformer, the Dinozaurs. These Dinozaurs warriors immediatley attacked Ryugu's forces and were able to defeat him after a long war despite sealing themselves in fossil form in the process. After the secret war ended, the worlds were finally at peace once King Arthur united them back together. In the meantime, Ryugu waited in the shadows, healing himself in the process while asking his fellow old age dark lord ally, Kin Einmortal, to create the World Corrupters as a sort of back-up plan in case the extinction war failed. Of course, that doesn't mean Chernabog's successor, Malefor, might hijack the plan for his own nefarious ends... Category:wars